


Said and Done

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_ihop, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high-pitched shriek was what roused him from sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA kink meme, with the prompt: Ling/Ed. Waking up in bed together after a drunken night. Ed promptly freaks, but Ling is quite pleased by the situation. References sexual content, but nothing explicit. More lulz than sex.

* * *

A high-pitched shriek was what roused him from sleep.

_Strange_, Ling thought, because Ed tended towards low, throaty moans during sex.

He opened his eyes and rolled over lazily, just in time to get a glimpse of Ed's – tight, fantastic – ass as he rolled out of bed and began tearing his hair.

"What! Have you done! To me!" he was shouting, much too loudly for Ling's headache. "This is all your fault! How many times have I told you! I'm not – I don't – I can't believe you did this! I can't believe I didn't break your face! I _should_ break your face!"

His rage did nothing to break through Ling's shield of satiated exhaustion. "You know," he pointed out, his eyes drooping closed again. The bed was so comfortable, and he was so tired. "If anyone should be angry, it should be me."

Ed's fury was inarticulate. "You – You, _you_ \- should – I – what the hell?!"

He was going to fall asleep again. "All those months I tried flirting and expensive gifts and all it took was some cheap tavern swill. How inefficient. You could have told me."

The bed sank as Ed leaned forward and braced himself on his forearms, the better to bellow in Ling's face. "I told you! I'm not like that! Why! Do you persist! In thinking so!"

Ling finally bothered to crack an eye open. Tilting his head, his eyes traveled down Ed's midsection. "You're hard again," he remarked in a mild tone.

Ed straightened, blushing scarlet red. "It's _morning_!" he snarled, stomping from the room and slamming the door so hard the hinges nearly cracked.

Ling sighed and rolled over, snuggling back under the covers. Alcohol. He was going to remember that one.

* * *


End file.
